Patronus
by happy-smut
Summary: Before he begins his hunt for the horcruxes, Albus Dumbledore will make a trip to Azkaban to visit an old acquaintance. Dumble/Grindel.


The black, wind-scoured waves crashed against the crags of the island and sent icy spray up the massive weathered walls of the prison. The prison, the structure of which dwarfed the bleak rock on which it stood, was a grim and featureless fortress with a single door set into its base. Standing outside this door, his hood drawn round his face to shield him from the cold and damp, was a similarly grim man in a drab cloak. He buried his hands in the recesses of his clothes and squinted against the smirr. As he waited, he sniffed in an apparent fit of pique and shuffled his feet. Quite suddenly, with a bang, a tall bearded man with silvery hair and long purple robes appeared in front of him. Far from showing surprise, the first man nodded.

"You've come, have you? The Ministry wonk sent word that you had been denied."

"I am not" the old man said "without influence. It was necessary that I make this visit."

"Of course, of course; if anybody has a right to see him, it's you. You put him here, after all." He looked at the second man curiously.

"If we may?"

The door swung open and the men walked down a wide vaulted corridor. Above them, dark shapes hovered. Even at a distance, they exuded a terrible chill and a terrible sadness. The old man seemed unaffected and walked with the certain self possession that is granted the powerful and the hopeless. The jailer led him through narrow passages and up several flights of stairs before bringing him to a barred door.

"I'm not supposed to go any farther. There are powerful barriers set up here and, once you go through this door, you won't be under their protection. Above all, you mustn't let him near a wand."

"Of course. Even after all these years, he is undoubtedly-"

"Incredibly dangerous, sir." The jailer fumbled through a large ring of keys and, with a backwards glance, unlocked the door. "Just come back to the door when you've finished, sir."

"Thank you."

The corridor was without the slightest glimmer of light and, as he walked, the old man drew a wand from the folds of his robes.

"_Lumos._" A soft light emanated from the tip and lit the rough stone passageway. He walked in silence, the top of his head nearly brushing the low ceiling. He came, at last, to a small wooden door and rapped on the door.

"Come in."

In the confines of the cell, a grey, angular man sat on the edge of a low cot and watched his visitor enter. Although his deeply lined face spoke of years of captivity, his eyes still gleamed with the sharp, knowing light he had had since he was a young man. He rose from his bed.

"Albus; it's been some time."

"Gellert; I'm afraid that I have been kept very busy of late." They sat, Grindelwald on his cot and Dumbledore on a worn chair.

"I heard that Riddle has reared his head once more."

"It is with that that I have occupied these past years."

"I read that there was a boy, one who could bring about his downfall rather more permanently. I thought that you might know something about it, Headmaster."

"I have hope for him, Gellert. That is not, however, why I have come." Grindelwald sat forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Do you still have it; do you have the wand?" A pained look passed over Dumbledore's face and was gone.

"I do. Have you told anyone that it is in my possession?"

"I have never told my jailers, ineffectual vermin that they are. There is little that they are privy- but is that what brought you out of the fastness of Hogwarts? Do you fear that someone will try to take the wand?"

"I do not fear that at this point. I have come because- because" Dumbledore faltered. "Gellard, this may well be the last time I am able to come to Azkaban."

"It is to be a closing of accounts, then. I suppose that I have known that this day would come, that you would go to your death and I would end my days here. There will not be a living soul who knows the full course of events." Grindelwald looked away suddenly. When Dumbledore spoke, his voice was soft.

"For my part in what happened, I am sorry. I often wonder-" he trailed off. Grindelwald cleared his throat and looked back.

"I, too, am sorry, Albus. Had I known what you would lose, what we would lose, I would have made things different."

"It is beyond our power now. For my part, I have forgiven you. I only wish that I could help you in some way. The Ministry will never allow you to leave Azkaban."

"I know, Albus. I will die here. There is something you can do, though." They were both silent for a while. Grindelwald gave his guest a searching glance. "Do you remember the first time you produced a corporeal patronus?" Dumbledore cast his eyes down and his cheeks became slightly flushed.

"I remember."

"What do you think of when you produce a patronus, Albus? What _happy memory_?" Dumbledore did not respond but stood as if to go. Grindelwald stood as well and, suddenly, they were in each other's arms. Grindelwald pulled Dumbledore down onto the bed and kissed him deeply. Dumbledore whimpered into his open mouth.

"_Merlin's beard_." His hand dropped between Grindelwald's legs and the dark wizard gasped.

"Albus. Yes." The light of the candles on Grindelwald's table cast flickering shadows over the curves of the men's bodies. Their clothes lay in a tangled heap on the floor as their naked bodies intertwined and tangled on the meager cot.

Grindelwald ran his fingers through Dumbledore's beard and kissed his way down his chest and stomach. As he went still lower, Dumbledore closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

"Please!" With sweat glistening on his body and Dumbledore's hand still working between his legs, Grindelwald bobbed his head up and down.

"Do it Albus, just do it!" he cried, his words muffled. Dumbledore reached over the side of the cot, his hand shaking, and retrieved his wand. Grindelwald groaned in anticipation and pressed his face down to Dumbledore's pelvis. Dumbledore rolled his eyes as hot, wet pleasure engulfed his throbbing cock. With his other hand, he gently pried apart the globes of Grindelwald's ass and fingered his tight anus. Grindelwald pushed back eagerly and Dumbledore soon had two fingers working in and out of his fundament.

Grindelwald was whining with pleasure as Dumbledore's hand pumped his shaft. He cupped Dumbledore's pendulous balls and took him deep in his throat. Dumbledore thrust his hips forward inadvertently and felt a lurch in his loins. He knew he didn't have much time and, with great care, began to work the tip of his wand into Grindelwald's ass. Grindelwald pulled off, hissing "_Yess". _With lascivious lust, he licked Albus's dripping head and went back to work. Dumbledore thrust his wand, an inch at a time, deeper and deeper into Grindelwald's ass. As he did this, he again wrapped his hand around Grindelwald's thick shaft and began stroking it. With each thrust of the wand, Grindelwald grunted and Dumbledore could feel his cock pulsing in his hand.

They fell into a rhythm and their fucking seemed to go on forever as the sounds of their sex echoed in the tiny cell. Dumbledore had gotten his wand as far as he could into Grindelwald and was moving it in and out in short strokes as he wanked him off. Grindelwald's saliva dripped down Dumbledore's balls and onto the sheets as he worked his hot mouth over it. He took Dumbledore in over and over again as deeply as he could.

The headmaster of Hogwarts felt the jolt of imminent orgasm coming from deep within his balls and he arched his back, thrusting hard into the dark wizard's throat. Grindelwald took all of his cock and rammed his ass back into his wand hand. Dumbledore threw his head back as his cock exploded and he came hard down Grindelwald's throat.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" At that moment, Dumbledore's patronus jetted out of his wand and into Grindelwald's ass. Grindelwald screamed and instantly ejaculated, his warm come spattering Dumbledore's naked body. He collapsed and Dumbledore gingerly extracted the wand from his ass. Grindelwald moaned and squirmed as each thick knurl popped out of his sphincter.

They sat on the bed, both of them breathing raggedly and Dumbledore wiped his wand off on the edge of the sheet. Grindelwald watched him keenly as he got unsteadily to his feet and put on his rumpled robes. Dumbledore turned to look at his old friend, who had the jubilant glow of anyone who has had a powerful patronus discharged into their anus.

"I must thank you" Grindelwald said, placing his hands on his stomach, "the dementors won't be able to come near for weeks."

"And I must thank you" Dumbledore said with a catch in his voice. "I was not fully prepared to do what I must do. Now…" Grindelwald rose and placed his hand flat on Dumbledore's chest. They kissed tenderly, their mouths meeting in a soft interplay of tongues. Gellard Grindelwald looked wistfully into his lover's eyes and briefly caressed his face.

"Go."

Dumbledore strode out of the barred door, inscrutable. The jailer, who had dozed off against the wall, started up.

"Are you finished sir?"

"I am, thank you. I will be going now, I think. I have a ring to retrieve."

Once outside the prison walls, Dumbledore walked towards the edge of the island. For a moment, he watched the fury of the dark waters. He sighed, drew back his shoulders and, with a sudden bang, disapparated from Azkaban for the last time.


End file.
